Kirby Fights Back
by ultramanblack147
Summary: mY friend ben helped me write this by prrofreading it. i wrote this after school one day so it mite be a bit too emoitional. I wrote if after i was getting BULLIED and i thought that "hmm, what would kirby do..." warning adult language violence youve been warned so if you dont like it log off


Kirby fights back.

**A/N: Hey so my friend Ben helped me write and proo fread thisstroy. Umm its just a cool ides we had about these BULLIES that just wont stop being a COMPELETE bitch and i though what if kirby taught them a losson or two...**

**DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN KIRBY AT ALL BUT I WISH I DID**

One day Kirby was walking down the street. It was nice outside, the weather was nice and Kirby was very happy. An old lady was walking down the street when she saw Kirby and waved at him

"Hello Kirby!" she said.

Kirby smiled and waved back and continued on his merry way. However, that changed when he turned the corner and wash pushed down by three big bullies.

"Well well, if it isn't the little puffball" said Michael Rabovsky. He was smirking.

"Yeah" said his brother Nick Rabovsky. "Where are you going, dweeb?"

Kirby frowned angry. He hated the look of their stupid little faces.

"I'm starving" said the third one, Billy Beezely. "You better hand over your lunch money, and fast."

Kirby stood up and frowned again. He pulled out his hammer and swung it at them

The three bullies jumped back, laughing as they did so.

"Oh, you wanna fight, do ya?" said Micheal. "Well I'll beat you up so bad, your mom won't even recognize ya!"

He ran at Kirby and Kirby just wound up back and swung the hammer again.

It hit Michael in the chest, and he almost immediately felt his body shatter apart. One by one, his ribs snapped into pieces and were driven into the rest of his body, piercing his muscles and the rest of his organs. He started dying really fast as blood poured out everywhere. He was choking and he couldn't breath. His pelvic bone had also shattered, and several sharp pieces of bone had cut his dick off. He crumpled to the ground, but he was already basically dead. With the trauma he experienced, Michael passed out from all the pain and then he died.

Nick looked down at his brother, and he fell to his knees.

"No! Michael! Why?"

He looked up at the pink creature that killed his brother. Kirby locked eyes with him, and he raised the hammer up above his head.

Like an executioner, Kirby swung his weapon down onto Nick's head. The top of Nick's skull immediately shattered open, and the hammer hit Nick's brain. It pulverized him open, shooting his brain out all over the place. The hammer drove Nick's body to the ground as well, and flattened him completely.. Nick was caught between a rock and a hard place, and in this case, it was the road and the hammer. His organs were spilled out all over the place. Next to his brother, Nick was also dead and his brain was all over the place around him.

Billy gasped in horror at the red pools of blood that formed around his friends' bodies. He took a step back before he looked down and Kirby looked up at him.

"N...No!" shouted Billy. "Please, no!"

Too scared to scream anything, Billy turned and tried to run away. However, he felt a powerful force pulling him backwards, and he turned around to see Kirby with his mouth wide open, trying to eat him alive.

"No!" cried Billy again. "No!"

Billy felt himself get picked up by Kirby. He fell forwards as he was sucked back, and then he felt Kirby rip him apart right at the middle. His bottom half was in Kirby's stomach but the top half had fallen out onto the ground. Some of his lower intestines were hanging out all over the place.

"Oh god, please no!" he shouted one more time before Kirby inhaled again.

He was pulled into Kirby's stomach and everything was dark. Kirby's powerful acids quickly began to melt Billy apart. The boy screamed, clawing at the walls with arms that were just turning into bones. Billy screamed for as long as he was alive, but then the acids melted him completely and he also died. On the outside in the street, everything was fine and nothing seemed to be wrong.

Kirby smiled and he put his hammer away and he kept walking back down the street. Now that his problems were gone he was really happy and he couldn't wait to go to his friend Ben's house.


End file.
